


Try and Stop Me

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison tries to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and Stop Me

Alison isn't sure when she began to try to heal herself. She knows only that she wants to be good, she wants to be the woman that Beth fell for, just sober. Beth seems supportive. Alison relapses a few times and Beth helps her get back to where she was, she smiles when Alison is doing well and she is kind, loving and supportive when Alison needs to fall apart. The two have loved one another, they have faked their deaths and they have moved on not once but twice. Alison is determined to try again. She will survive, somehow.


End file.
